A Healer's Choice
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to 'Angel's Child'. Centered more on Lily, because I felt she got too little screen time before. There may be a chapter or two that are for adults, so those younger than eighteen skip them. I'll point them out. I hope you enjoy it, anyway. Skip 6!
1. Chapter 1

A scream cut through the air like a katana blade, its edge sharpened with agony and tears and shattering hope…

Once it faded on the air, the cry left its host panting for breath, lungs burning, as the pain began to numb the nerves…

Clouding blue eyes looked up at their tormentor…

"Why are you doing this?"

A cold, detached look, like he didn't realize he'd taken the young soul's innocence…

"Why?"

It amused him that the young turtle could still be so curious…

As if he hadn't already shown her the answer…

"Because you're mine now."

He took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he ground into her soul what she was now…

"You're mine, and no one can save you now."

He watched her heart shatter in his hands…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?"

The violet-masked turtle looked up from her book, seeing her Uncle Leo.

"Is there something you need?"

Deep down, she hoped he'd say no.

She was in the middle of her favorite book, snuggled in Mitsukai's warm fur.

"Could you go out and get some groceries? I'd ask Angela, but…"

"She's over at Keishi's."

Since the whole Foot predicament, Keishi had moved into his own apartment near Casey and April's place.

Even a year later, it was like a second home to the sky-masked turtle.

"How about Izzy?"

"She went with Gabriel and Rose to April and Casey's."

"Z?"

"Out playing vigilante."

That only left E and Ari, the two youngest.

Lily sighed in defeat, already mourning the loss of her only free time in weeks…

"Where's the list?"

"Here. Cover up and go quickly. I expect you back in half an hour."

"Right…"

Pulling on a long white cloak and hood, she grabbed the money and headed out.

It was dark out, but the moon was only a pale sliver in the night sky.

Lily took note to avoid danger tonight, until the moon began waxing again.

Unlike her eldest cousin, who could control water relatively easily no matter what time or day, Lily had to be careful.

One bad move could cost her dearly, so the blue-eyed turtle had to think a few steps ahead of her opponent.

Stepping into the store, she headed straight for the cereal aisle.

At least ten boxes went into her cart of all different kinds.

Raisin Bran, Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Fruity Pebbles, Cornflakes, Trix…

This is what happened when you had eight children and at least three cereal-loving adults…

It would all be gone in a week…

She grabbed bread and ham and cheese and yogurt and…

She felt someone watching her…

Straightening from grabbing some Cheetohs, Lily turned to go pay.

The bags weren't that heavy, but a boy a bit older than her kept insisting…

"I wouldn't want to burden you. I'm sure I can make it home on my own. Thanks for offering."

He followed her out onto the sidewalk, seeming to lose his temper with her verbal dodging, and grabbed her arm.

She yelped as he dragged her into an alley, groping her ass and scratching her tail.

Her groceries threatened to fall over onto the damp ground, and that wouldn't do at all.

A snap, and her foot hit him under the chin.

He stumbled back, startled, as she shifted the boxes and bags in her arms.

"You little BITCH!"

A whip of water caught him in the temple as he tried to rush her, and he crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

Not wanting to just leave him there to be robbed, the violet-masked turtle moved him to the sidewalk.

Trying to slow her heartbeat after that shot of adrenaline, Lily turned to head back to the manhole.

Shrugging off her past paranoia, feeling the danger had passed, she didn't realize someone was watching her…

'Perfect…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily?"

Mentally, the turtle rolled her eyes…

'I'm never going to finish this book…'

Placing 'The Amber Spyglass' aside, atop 'The Tiger in the Well' and 'Clockwork', she looked up at her father.

"Yes?"

"Could you check on Gabriel? He's been out of it lately…"

"Of course."

Her slight irritation was gone.

Her brother might be hurt, and she needed to know why.

Moving the tense muscles of her neck, the violet-banded she-turtle headed off in search of her sibling.

"Gabe?"

"Lily?"

She peeked into the lab, smiling at the confused, curious of her younger brother.

"Hey, bro. How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess…"

He always tried to hide things from her, but never succeeded.

She was a ninja of perception, a kunoichi gifted in the art of looking beneath the underneath.

Secrets might be locked up, but she always knew they were there.

She herself had secrets, but no one to try and unearth them…

"You look tired…Come on. You need a rest."

"But…"

"Whatever you're doing can wait."

Pulling him along, Lily settled him into his bed…

"Lil-."

"Sh…" She soothed, dimming the light…

"Just relax."

He was already drifting off, cuddling into his covers…

"B-But…"

Her soft singing voice seemed to wash away all his protests…

"Hush now, my baby/Be still love, don't cry/Sleep like you're rocked by the stream/Sleep and remember/My lullaby/And I'll be with you when you dream…"

His breathing began to slow, and she carefully stroked his forehead…

"Drift on a river/That flows through my arms/Drift as I'm singing to you/I see you smiling/So peaceful and calm/And holding you, I'm smiling, too/Here in my arms/Safe from all harm/Holding you, I'm smiling, too…"

She smiled as he sleepily nuzzled into his pillow, already drifting…

"Hush now, my baby/Be still, love, don't cry/Sleep like you're rocked by the stream/Sleep and remember this river lullaby/And I'll be with you when you dream…"

He was almost gone…

"I'll be with you when you dream…"

Happy that he was asleep, she looked up at the clock and sighed.

'Time to make dinner…'

Never a moment's rest…


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Lily!"

'Not again…'

She just wanted to watch 'House'…

Was that too much to ask?

"Lily, ya thin' ya can check on my bike? Uncle Don an' Gabe are too busy."

'And you couldn't ask your own father?'

"Alright, I'll take a quick look, Izzy."

Standing, the violet-masked turtle headed straight for the garage.

Checking over the engine, brakes, and other essentials, Lily began to wonder why everyone always came to HER.

Why she seemed to be the only one able to perform almost everything around their home.

Cooking, cleaning, babysitting, shopping…

Anything they could think of.

Why ask Izzy?

Lily was just sitting there.

Why would we ask Z if Lily is just being lazy over there?

Sure, the others had responsibilities, but none as tiring or time-consuming.

And did she complain?

No.

She just went on doing her jobs, without even the occasional 'thank you' unless Elie or Ari were involved.

She was the cooperative one, the good child, the most trusted…

Lily had never snapped, never yelled or screamed or kicked, and Z often joked that, when she did snap, she'd probably break everything in the lair…

Like the calm before the storm, the gentle waters before the tsunami reared its mighty head…

"It looks fine, Izzy."

"A'right."

She was used to the lack of 'thank you' in her replies…

Lily just wanted to get back to her show…

She stopped when she saw that E and Ari had taken control of the TV's.

"Hey, could ya 'elp me out?"

"But I-."

"Ya need ta 'elp me wit' my trainin'."

"But-."

"Do you think you could help me give Light a bath?"

"It's just-."

"Could you make some popcorn?"

The snap.

"NO!"

Silence, surprise…

Pipes rattled loudly as her frustration leaked out…

"Can't I have a moment's peace?! I can't do everything at once!!"

"Lily-."

"Why can't you all just do things yourselves?! I can't seem to do ANYTHING without you all demanding favors!! You know what?! I'm DONE!!"

She marched toward the door, water disturbed around her feet like an agitated cougar.

Her family was worried and confused…

"But Lily-."

"I can't TAKE it anymore!! I QUIT!!!!"

The door slammed with a ring of finality…

'Oh no…'


	4. Chapter 4

Lily sat in the highest branch of a tree, looking up at the dark sky…

It was a new moon, so the freshly fallen snow didn't glitter like diamonds.

Central Park was so peaceful at night…

A flower wound around her fingers gently, the petals brushing against her forearm.

She hadn't meant to shout, to storm out…

She just didn't know what to say when she went back…

A whistling sound.

Water lashed out, cutting the projectile in midair, as the wilted flower fell from her skin…

'Tranquilizer dart…'

Her eyes narrowed a bit, senses perking as snow shifted…

'This could be dangerous…'

Pressing a button on her Shell Cell, the violet-banded turtle stood up on the branch.

More darts…

A branch was moved to take the blows, and Lily back-flipped to the snowy ground.

'Sorry, tree…'

The snow came up in a dome, freezing to ice and shielding her from more darts and bullets.

One shot pierced the defense, stabbing into her shoulder.

Gritting her teeth in pain, she used some of the ice to strike out at her assailants.

Suddenly…

Lily stopped, could almost FEEL the tranquilizer in her neck spreading through her veins…

Water went in, glowing as it tried to keep her awake…

Shaking her head to clear it, she shot icicles into the moving shadows.

Burning pain…

A bullet wound in her shoulder.

She didn't have time to stop and heal it…

Something knocked her feet out from under her, and the she-turtle hit the soft snow on her plastron…

The white was stained crimson, the color spreading…

A shadow moved over her, blocking the faint starlight…

"Don't let her die. I want her alive."

That cold voice…

She shuddered as the blood loss and tranquilizer did their work…

Her world was going dark…

"She's perfect for my little 'experiment'…"

Lily began to wonder if she wanted to know what he was talking about as she went under…

Truthfully?

She wouldn't want to…


	5. Chapter 5

'Where could she BE?' Gabriel worried, searching through Central Park.

They'd all been looking for Lily for hours, going everywhere they even thought she'd hang around.

No luck.

This was the last place…

'Please be okay, Lil…'

He'd heard only the shouts from the lab, and came out worried and confused, registering that it was his sister's voice rising.

He'd seen her stomp out, one last yell leaving her, the door slamming…

Felt the silence weigh on his heart.

He demanded to know what was going on, and he finally got the whole story from his confused cousins.

Guilt had joined in his heart with worry, like lead weights, and he was running to find his sister.

He stopped, seeing something in the snow.

Getting closer, he saw the shell of an ice dome and…

That looked like blood…

Panic flooded his heart in a wave, and he immediately turned on his headset.

"GUYS!"

"What is it?" Angie's voice asked over the line.

"You all need to get here NOW!"

He didn't reply to anyone's questions, and crouched down to touch the crimson crystals…

"Gabriel, what's wrong?!"

His father's panicked voice reached through the fog…

"So much blood…"

That seemed to redouble everyone's efforts.

Of anything, THAT was not something you wanted to hear when you're a mutant turtle…

The red stained his fingers, and he pulled a bullet from the cold.

'They shot her…'

Worry, rage, fear, panic, revenge…

They bubbled up from his chest, burning his tongue and clouding his senses…

'Too much blood…Too much…'

She could be dead out there, or dying, and no one could find her…

All she'd left behind as clues were an empty battlefield and tranquilizer darts.

"Gabe?"

He looked over his shoulder, seeing a panting Z.

She must have run the whole way…

"She's not here…but they shot her…"

An angry fire filled the dark blue eyes, and the she-turtle ground her teeth as boulders rattled like pebbles.

"Bastards…"

Everyone else arrived, panting as their hearts raced with more than adrenaline…

"Gabriel?"

He locked eyes with his mother before he had to look away…

"They shot her, mom…She's not here…"

Crystal tears, already freezing on her skin…

Don tried to soothe her, looking over the snow.

Trying to find a clue that would lead them to his daughter…

He still remembered the day she'd been born…

She'd looked so small, holding onto him like the world would end if she loosened her little fingers…

Even as she got older, she took comfort in holding his hand.

She still did it now and again, as if to steady herself with something physical.

Now…

Now his little girl was gone…

Leo tried to calm his heart as he pulled a tranquilizer from the bark of a tree.

"I know this symbol…"

Mikey went for a closer look, little Elie perched on his shell.

She and Ari had refused to stay behind, and were now exhausted.

"Yeah, dude…It looks familiar…"

Raph growled, the vibration spreading through his chest to the near-asleep Rose in his arms.

Izzy was agitated, fire spurting from her skin and sparks dancing across her fingertips.

"She's in trouble." Artemis concluded, angel's wings bristling…

"How are you so sure?" Angie wondered, carrying her younger sibling atop her shell.

"Because now we know who took her…"

Kasai's voice shook, and Raph nuzzled her cheek comfortingly.

"Who?" Z demanded.

"We probably shouldn't-."

Chi stopped, seeing Gabriel's dark watery eyes…

"…She's wit' a really bad guy…"

"I need a name."

Don sighed, looking up at the night sky…

'It's a new moon…' He thought absentmindedly.

"…Bishop."


	6. Chapter 6

So cold…

She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't…

Not if she was this cold…

Something warm tingled the nerves in her shoulder, but it burst into pain when she moved…

A soft SOMETHING was wrapped around it, heating up her skin a bit…

'Why does it hurt so much?'

Something rattled weakly when she tried to move her hands…

Blue eyes snapped open, darting around to take in her surroundings.

A massive bed, cloud-soft, with silk sheets and gentle comforter.

Her wrists were chained to the headboard tightly, leaving her half-sitting on the mattress.

No windows, no apparent door…

'This seems too nice for a prison cell…'

"Ah, you're awake…"

The olive-toned she-turtle almost jumped at the sudden voice, her head whipping around to find the source.

A man stood at the side of the bed, wearing a dark suit and glasses.

"Who are you?"

"I should be insulted…You're parents never told you about me?"

"N-No…"

She knew her parents had good reasons for not saying anything about certain 'acquaintances' from their past…

They were dangerous, maniacal, obsessive, psychotic, with hearts as black as coal…

"When you're screaming in pain…begging for mercy…"

A cold hand on her knee, and her legs clamped closed in a moment, heart facing as her mind told her where this was going…

"You may call me…Bishop."

She tried to bolt, to run, but…

The chains…

His hands held down her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh between shell and plastron.

She almost yelped at the pain, but the sound was swallowed by his mouth.

A need to get him off, to breathe and kick and scratch…

Panic was making her almost wild when he pinched her neck.

She wasn't unconscious, but she couldn't move, either…

Limp now, she could only watch with terrified eyes as he spread her legs.

Pulled off her pants and belt…

As he undid his own, she felt she was going to explode…

"N-No…Please, n-no…"

Her voice was too weak, too shaky…

He covered her mouth as he revealed his sex, and she almost cried in fear.

No, not fear…

Terror…

"This won't hurt a bit…You'll enjoy it…"

A burning, tearing pain, and she screamed behind his hand…

Each thrust seemed to hurt more than the last, burning as crimson stained the sheets and her screams of agony echoed off the walls…

It felt like she was being split in two…

Sweat broke out on her skin, trying in vain to cool her as hot pain made her tremble.

He'd long since removed his hand from her mouth, seeming more interested in either her hips or her breasts.

She just wanted the pain to go away…

To go to sleep and wake up in her own bed surrounded by her family…

A harsher thrust than the others, a harsh bite on her shoulder that drew blood…

Something surged into her, hot and wet and it STUNG…

Lily hardly realized she'd been crying…

Blood seeped through her bandaged shoulder, her eyes stung…

Too much pain…

One last harsh thrust…

A scream cut through the air like a katana blade, its edge sharpened with agony and tears and shattering hope…

Once it faded on the air, the cry left its host panting for breath, lungs burning, as the pain began to numb the nerves…

Clouding blue eyes looked up at their tormentor…

"Why are you doing this?"

A cold, detached look, like he didn't realize he'd taken the young soul's innocence…

"Why?"

It amused him that the young turtle could still be so curious…

As if he hadn't already shown her the answer…

"Because you're mine now."

He took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he ground into her soul what she was now…

"You're mine, and no one can save you now."

He watched her heart shatter in his hands…


	7. Chapter 7

A wall was blasted down, and an angry Artemis jumped through the gaping hole.

The soldiers came to try and stop them, but blasts of water and balls of fire kept them at bay.

"GO!" She shouted.

Mizu and Don slipped past her to the cleared path, water defending them from stray shots.

They were spread out all over the secret base, desperate to find Lily.

No one was leaving her behind, not today.

Everyone was guilty and worried and determined and stubborn as mules.

They were all leaving this place or no one was.

Well…

Actually, Elie, Ari, and Rose had been left behind with Master Splinter.

They were simply too young to come along.

They probably would have left Z behind if she couldn't crush them with a boulder…

The building rumbled.

She'd DEFINITELY gotten in…

Gabriel and Izzy were with her, if Don recalled…

A nearly-hidden door, and the purple-masked turtle skidded to a halt before it.

Hacking into the control panel beside it, he HOPED this door had his daughter behind it…

It slid open, and he almost instantly wished it hadn't…

"LILY!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything HURT…

She just wanted the pain to go away…

"Lil?"

That voice…

Gabriel?

He wasn't here, was he?

If Bishop had brought her brother to this hell-!

"Lil, it's alright…You're home…"

Home?

But how?

She'd just been…

Her heart shook with the memory, and she curled in on herself…

It was a bed, but she was SURE it was hers…

Her eyes opened slowly, and the blurred vision focused on her brother's face…

"G-Gabe?"

"You're okay now, Lil…"

She almost saw the tears in his eyes…

"No one's going to hurt you again…"

One slipped free, and she lifted a hand to wipe it away…

"How…?"

"We found where they were holding you…I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner…"

"It's alright…"

She caught sight of her wrists, which were wrapped in bandages, and her shoulder.

Both were wrapped thickly, and she felt some on her thighs.

'So it really DID happen…'

She'd wished it had been a bad dream…

"Are you feeling okay?"

She tried to smile reassuringly…

"Yeah…I should be alright…"

The door opened a bit, and Mizu rushed in once she spotted her daughter.

"Oh, Lily! Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, mommy…"

"Are you sure? No pain?"

"…Not really…"

"Gabriel, tell the others she's awake." Mizu ordered, and the dark blue-masked turtle hesitantly obeyed.

"How long have I been out?"

"From what we can tell, a couple days."

The older Waterbender sighed, eyes soft and watery…

"We were really worried about you…"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Just don't run off like that again. You scared me."

The door opened again, and Don stepped in, closing the door on the rest of his family.

"Honey…"

"Hey, daddy…"

He smiled, taking hold of her hand and crouching beside her bed.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…"

She looked into their eyes, and guilt filled her…

"You found out…"

"Yes…You should be alright in a couple weeks."

"You can tell us exactly what went on when you're ready…"

She curled tighter, her grip intensifying on her father's hand…

"I-I don't know if I-I'll ever be…"

"Then we'll never know. It's alright."

Lily sighed, closing her eyes…

'I can't…I just…can't…'


	8. Chapter 8

Months had passed, wounds had healed.

Still, mental scars were still there, wounds to the heart still present…

Lily was silent, less worked than before.

Apologies had been accepted, space given.

Still, worry and guilt flooded their hearts, and the violet-masked Waterbender wasn't allowed out of the lair.

Not that she wanted to.

She was perfectly happy to stay in her home forever.

It had been five months before Angie had finally convinced her Waterbending cousin that going out was safe.

They were going to visit Casey and April, who had come over often to see how Lily was doing.

Their own children couldn't come, thanks to school, so Lily hadn't seen them for quite a while.

The blue-eyed Waterbender agreed to go, and both headed out fully armed.

It was the only security her cousin had asked for, so Angie hadn't protested.

They got there rather quickly, and at least the sky-masked turtle managed to make the most of the short meeting.

Lily was on the roof, staring up at the sky and the waning moon…

Something crashed, and her head jerked up, ears instinctively tuning in…

It was in the alley right on the edge of the building, a mugging, if the begging was any indication…

Should she help?

She wasn't sure if she was up to any close combat just yet with any male…

The very thought frightened her to death…

'But I can just Waterbend from up here.' She reasoned, hearing the sounds escalate.

'I can't just let that poor person get hurt!'

Jumping to her feet, she moved to the ledge, pulling water out of the massive flask on her shell.

Sending it down, she washed two of the five muggers against a wall, freezing their hands to the bricks.

The strip of water raced for the others when one shot a grappling gun.

The hook caught in the concrete beneath her feet, and the thug tugged hard enough to make it shatter.

With a cry of surprise, she started free-falling, but a bubble of water caught her safely before she could splatter against the ground.

The water moved out like tentacles, slashing at the gangsters trying to jump her.

Fear was gripping her, and one managed to back-hand her to the ground.

Horrible memories, flashes of a nightmare, and she couldn't find the strength to get up…

Water came around her in a dome, freezing to ice that began to chip away from their blows.

Suddenly, a dark shadow came down, dealing easily with the five gangsters.

The ice melted, falling around her, as she looked up at her savior.

He was mainly shrouded in shadow, a mask covering most of his face and a cape billowing in the wind.

She wondered briefly who he was, but she was too frozen to get her mouth to work.

"Are you alright?"

Lily was thankful she was shrouded in shadows…

"I-I'm alright…" She managed.

"You should be more careful. Who knows what they would have done to you?"

She didn't WANT to know…

She nearly yelped when he helped lift her back up to her feet, and she stood shyly away.

She really wanted to reach out and touch him, make sure he was real, but…

She couldn't do that…

He turned to leave, but she jerked forward.

"W-Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder, and she blushed, looking down.

"W-Will I ever s-see you again?"

"…"

She almost thought he'd left…

"If you ever need me again, just call me..."

"Wh-What's you name?"

"…Shadow."

And he was gone, just like a ninja.

"Sh-Shadow…" She murmured to herself…

It seemed to fit so well…

Like the shadow of hope…


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone seemed a bit surprised when her mood brightened considerably over the next few days.

She started singing again, fiddling with pieces of metal and colorful stones.

No one really cared why.

Lily was getting back to normal, and her family was happy for it.

The violet-masked she-turtle was known to sometimes stay in the dojo or her room, singing beautiful songs.

Actually, her father was passing by her bedroom when he heard her singing…

"Angel in disguise/Stories in his eyes/Love for every true heart that it sees…"

Don paused, blinking as he watched the door…

"Was it just a lucky day/That it turned to look my way/Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes…"

Leaning his head on the door carefully, the genius turtle started wondering why she was suddenly in such a good mood…

"He showed me all new things/The shimmer of moonbeams/I was blind, but now he's helped me see/I was lost but now I'm found/His happiness surrounds/And now I find that my dreams can come true…"

'Does she love someone?' He wondered worriedly, heart pounding…

"Cause I'm gonna love you for/the rest of my life/I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine/I can't live without you/cause my soul would die/You know I'm telling the truth,/I'll spend the rest of my life/loving you…"

He heard the creak of bedsprings…

"It didn't start this way/It happened just one day/You smiled at me and I saw you differently/Now I'm a tremble just to be/A part of you as we/Begin a life that's sure to never end…"

Mizu spotted her mate, and gave him a confused look as she came forward, hearing the singing…

"Cause I'm gonna love you for/the rest of my life/I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine/I can't live without you/cause my soul would die/You know I'm telling the truth,/I'll spend the rest of my life/loving you…"

Her voice was softening, drifting…

Like water…

"The rest of my life babe/loving you…"

The Waterbender cracked the door open, and saw her sleeping daughter…

"Sweetheart…"

"You don't think…?"

Both were a bit worried, nonetheless…


	10. Chapter 10

"Shadow?"

The violet-masked turtle smiled when she felt a presence behind her…

"I didn't think you'd show up…" She admitted as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They'd been meeting like this for at least two months, though there were days they couldn't get together because of bouts of crime.

Lily was finally retreating from her shell enough to even help him, but they both soon agreed it would be safest if she didn't.

They both had powerful enemies, and there was no need to show they knew each other intimately.

He settled on the edge, her sitting between his legs, as they watched the beautiful city lights…

"…Shadow?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"…When can I see your face?"

She felt him tense, but tried to soothe him…

"Don't worry…You don't have to show me…"

"…I want to…It's just…You KNOW it's dangerous."

"I know…"

She looked up at the still-masked superhero, blue eyes wide and almost pleading.

"But…why can't we just take a chance?"

A moment of silence, contemplation, and slowly, he shifted so they were farther from the edge.

Curious as a kitten, the violet-masked she-turtle turned in his hold enough to face him.

Realizing he wouldn't move his arms from her shell, the blue-eyed girl hesitantly brought up her hands…

Catching the edges of his mask in her fingers, she kept her eyes locked with his…

If he wanted her to, she'd stop.

No questions asked.

She knew what it was like to have something ripped away from you like that…

When he didn't pull away, she carefully pulled that cloth off…

He had beautiful brown eyes, tinted green and blue, and his sandy dirty-blond hair was a bit shaggy.

He had an almost rough face, with faint scars on his cheeks and over his eye.

Shadow pulled back as her fingers came up, touching his face carefully…

"Shadow?"

"I'm sorry…"

He tried to relax, he really did…

But he felt naked without his mask…

Vulnerable…

An idea formed in his mind, and he carefully took hold of the tails of her own mask.

Obviously startled by the sudden pressure, she almost jumped.

He soothed her, his free hand caressing her arm and side and neck…

"I took off my mask for you…why not?"

She really thought about it, and then relaxed as his fingers worked on the knot.

The fabric fell away, a gentle touch to the skin as the loosened cloth hung around her neck.

One hand carefully cradled her face, and he looked at her so intently she wondered what he was looking for…

"…You're eyes are so deep…" He murmured, moving closer…

Their lips were almost touching, she could almost taste his breath…

Suddenly, they were connected, and this strange feeling rose up in her.

Lily took hold of his arms, his shoulders, wound her arms around his neck…

Tried to pull herself closer, the kiss deepening…

As it became shallower, she realized he was fiddling with something around her neck.

Once done, he pulled back, smiling.

A bit confused, she looked down…

A bright violet bow, tied from her mask, was around her neck.

"Shadow…?"

"You're my little present…"

A gentle brush of the lips, smiles spreading across their faces…

"And I love you…"

"Love you, too…"

'More than you know…'


	11. Chapter 11

Lily tilted her head, watching curiously as Izzy and her boyfriend Jake sat on the couch…

Normally, they had very heated make-out sessions, or watched action and horror movies together.

Of course, the former was only done when the crimson-masked turtle's father wasn't home…

Even Angie, a near master of Ninjitsu stealth and silence, didn't dare do such a thing with her own father home…

At the moment, Izzy and Jake were snuggled on the couch, kissing and laughing at a rather-good romantic comedy.

Lily was watching through her open bedroom door, writing slowly in her journal from her bed.

She'd started keeping one since the…incident…to help her vent her feelings.

No one knew she had it, except for Gabriel, since she'd never told her family about what had exactly happened.

They said she'd only been missing for nine hours, maybe ten, but it had felt like weeks to her…

Burning pain, stinging cuts, echoing screams of agony…

She was often plagued by nightmares, dark and horrible and soul-shattering, and worried her family to no end.

They'd become less frequent, a bit less terrifying, but still haunted her pillow like a curse.

Even sleeping pills didn't help, nor meditation or reading, so she was sure she'd be stuck with them until they decided to leave her bed.

In the meantime, she'd gotten used to little rest.

They were coming back full-force now, even if Shadow helped, thanks to the one-year anniversary of...

Angie and Keishi were in the dojo, 'sparring', as Elie, Rose, and Ari hung around in the orange-masked little turtle's room to draw and color.

Z was in Izzy's room, listening to her boom box while her room was overrun and this one was vacant.

Gabriel had gone off to the junkyard, accompanied by no one, to get some spare parts for the heater.

With December and winter rolling around, the snow build-up would cause problems for the cold-blooded family down here in the sewers.

Lily was actually signing her name at the bottom of the page when her Shell Cell rang…

Flipping it open, she saw the caller's name.

"Gabe? Did you need some help over at the junkyard?"

Silence for a moment, and worry gripped at her…

"Gabriel?"

"Hello, Lily…"

'Oh God…'

That voice…

NO…

"B-Bishop…"

"Very good…It seems you haven't forgotten me…"

Panic sparked her brain into high-gear…

"Wh-Where's Gabriel?!"

"Oh, don't worry about your little brother…He's unharmed…For now…"

Her throat felt choked, and she was finding it hard to get her voice out…

"Wh-What do you want?"

"Why, you of course. You're my special little experiment. You shouldn't have left like that…"

Fear, paralyzing and restricting, and the violet-masked turtle could barely draw breath…

"But you can redeem yourself, of course. If you come to the rooftop near Central Park, you can…trade for your brother."

"…H-How can I trust th-that he's really okay?"

Silence, then the sound of the phone moving…

"L-Lil?"

"Gabe!"

Worry and sibling love burst up in her.

"Are you okay? What happened?!"

"Lil, don't do it!" He begged, voice cracking over the line…

"I promised I wouldn't let you go back!"

What sounded like a strike, the butt of a rifle hitting someone in the stomach...

"GABE!!!"

Another shifting.

"You have two hours, my little turtle. Or your brother won't be as…whole as when I found him…"

"Don't hurt him!"

But the line was dead…

Tears bubbled up from her chest, and she'd apparently cried too loudly…

"Sweetheart?"

Her father.

The safety, the security she needed right then…

Latching onto him, she cried into his plastron as he tried to soothe her.

Asking what had happened, he managed to piece it together from her muffled, choked sentences…

"You can't go…"

"But-."

"It won't fix anything. Someone will still be in danger."

Don called in his wife, briefly explaining what had happened and sending her off to tell the other adults.

Inevitably, the children found out as well, and the rest were bustling around preparing for a fight.

Lily opened her Shell Cell again, staring at it sadly…

Like she was deciding if she should…

Opening it, she hit a number, placing the phone to her ear…

"Hey, Shadow…I need to ask you something…"


	12. Chapter 12

Lily stood on the rooftop, looking up at the night sky…

Snow was cooling her flushed skin, and her eyes were shadowed by her mask…

'A full moon…'

She saw the shadows shift, soldiers come free with rifles raised.

Bishop came ahead of them, dragging a bound Gabriel behind him.

The dark blue-masked turtle struggled as well as he could, what with his ankles and wrists tied together like he was a hog ready for the fire.

She hardly flinched, and seemed, in all appearances, defeated.

And that was the very point.

Seem like she'd come here alone and was ready to give in to the nightmare again.

"Lil, don't! Run!"

She jerked forward when he was struck, as if to help her brother…

If they could have seen her eyes, they would have thought differently…

Normally soft and unthreatening, they were now cold as diamonds, angry and vengeful and raging…

Everyone had a monster in them, an angry demon usually kept under lock and key.

Some things could break the cage open and set it free, but it was harder to do it for some.

In fact, for Lily, such a thing had never happened.

Until now, the lock had only been jostled, a bit weakened…

Now, the door was ready to burst open and send the monster flying out in a mindless rage…

"Now, Lily…Hold still…"

Dropping his hold on her younger brother, Bishop took a solid grip of her arm.

She hardly flinched at the too-tight hold, and iron shackles bound her wrists.

"You're all mine again…"

A whip of water, like a snake, and Bishop stepped back.

That hadn't been Lily…

"Get away from my cousin!" Angie snarled, Light beside her, bristling and baring her fangs.

"I thought we were supposed to wait…" Izzy muttered, sitting on the railing behind her angry best friend.

"…Oh, shut it…"

"HA! So I was RIGHT!"

"I said SHUT IT!"

Even Gabriel rolled his eyes…

'There they go…'

Light's growl rose to a sharp snarl when Bishop threatened to step closer, catching Angie's attention.

Rifles were cocked, ready to fire…

"Light?"

The wolfish dog tensed…

"…Speak."

Lily crouched down, and Gabriel shielded his head, before the sonic boom sped over them.

The soldiers were knocked back, and the sky-masked turtle patted Light's head…

"Good girl…"

Bishop seemed to be the only one who still had his feet…

He hefted his own gun, aiming it at Gabriel…

A wave of snow, the tip frosted to ice, smashed Bishop into the wall.

It hadn't been Angie this time…

A cold breath froze the iron shackles, and Lily shattered it.

"You can do whatever you want to me…"

Her voice was ice-cold…

"But when you threaten my brother…you've crossed the line…"

Angie and Izzy, understanding that being too close might not be safe, started backing up…

Even Light whimpered, crouching onto her belly…

Snow shifted powerfully, freezing and thawing and swirling…

Her hands moved up, and a wall surged up, blocking darts.

The soldiers that had awoken from their daze were frozen to the ground securely.

"MAN, did you pick the wrong night to piss her off…" Angie noted with a whistle…

"Full moon ain't the time ta tick off a Waterbender…" Izzy agreed.

Gold eyes narrowed, and a fireball hit a soldier in the chest…

The jade-skinned she-turtle quirked an eye-ridge…

"Apparently, you're trying to teach a lesson…"

"'A course…NE'ER piss off a Firebender…"

"Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"Apparently, not as obvious as we thought…"

"…Now THAT'S just sad…"

"Ain't it?"

A soldier tried to sneak up on the unsuspecting Angie…

A katana flashed, splitting his shoulder wide open…

More soldiers were coming, with trucks and even helicopters, so the others came out of hiding to take care of it.

Water and earth rumbled, air howled, fire sparked…

Z jumped up, looking around at the subdued soldiers, and sensing the tension between Lily and Bishop…

"…Did I miss somethin'?"

"YEAH…" Izzy replied.

A block of earth, carrying Gabriel, floated up, coming towards them.

The Firebender pulled out a kunai, cutting the only male cousin free.

Mitsukai soared above them, giving a warning roar before crashing into a helicopter.

Light jumped down to street level to help, and the four eldest cousins got ready for their own fight…

"Don't think this will be easy…"

A heavy chain fell from Bishop's hand and sleeve…

"I will get what I came for…"

Fire burst over Izzy's hands…

"We'll see 'bout that…"

They clashed…


	13. Chapter 13

Water flew up like floating rivers, seizing hold of the chain and freezing it, as the roof rumbled underneath them.

Fire scorched the suit, and more water froze his legs steadfastly to the ground.

It seemed Bishop wasn't going down that easy, though…

The chain shattered ice, and the end smacked Izzy across the face.

Falling back from the force, she felt blood drip down to her chin.

Angie tried to strike him in retaliation, but her blade was caught by the metal chain and pulled forward.

Trying to keep her balance, the sky-masked turtle was caught on the chin by an uppercut.

Flying back, she wiped blood from her split lip…

Z and Lily struck at the same moment, but the Earthbender was kicked back as the violet-masked turtle was grabbed roughly by the arm.

The old fear of restriction bubbled up in her, and the she-turtle struggled.

"You won't escape me this time, my little experiment…"

He pulled her close, capturing her wrists in one iron-like hold as he put his mouth near her ear…

"You're mine, little flower…I have your innocence…"

Something cut through the air, and a bleeding wound appeared on Bishop's brow, pouring blood over his eye.

Taking the advantage of surprise, Lily managed to rip herself free of his hold and jump back.

Blue eyes followed the chain, finding Shadow at the other end…

"Sh-Shadow…"

"I won't let him take you." He promised, the chain snapping back to him, point glinting.

Both men faced each other, and the hate was almost a physical flame…

They were fighting for her, a duel to the death to sweep her away for themselves.

She so WANTED Shadow to win, but…

What if he lost?

What if he died?

The young Waterbender didn't think she could take that sort of pain…

Suddenly, they clashed, and she saw blood spilled.

'No…'

The two men broke apart, sizing each other up with glares…

"She's mine."

"She doesn't belong to anyone. Especially you!"

"She's my property! I OWN her!"

"She's not a pet you can just take!" Shadow seethed, rather frustrated.

"If I can not have her, then you can not live to have the chance!"

Another powerful crash, and Lily bit her lip until it bled…

'No, Shadow…NO…'

More blood, growls, sometimes shouts…

The other girls had gotten back on their feet by then, and watched.

Everyone was worried about the outcome…

Who would survive?

Deliver the killing stroke that would finish this?

Silence fell as a body hit the ground…

"SHADOW!!!"

Tears were in the violet-masked turtle's eyes, clouding her vision of everything but the motionless body…

An earth wall shot up, shielding the olive-toned turtle from Bishop.

She hadn't even realized he'd gotten so close…

Her mind was racing, throwing memories through her vision…

Happy memories that now made her heart, newly repaired, shatter into sharp pieces…

Made hot tears fall down her face to splash on her plastron…

Rock crumbled, and the agent took harsh hold of her mask tails, forcing eye contact.

"You're mine." He growled, giving into his dominate sex drive.

A harsh bite on her neck, and the young turtle cried out.

Fire roared, and Izzy leapt on the man's back, scorching his shoulders.

Both fell away, tussling.

The crimson-masked turtle ended up with the upper hand, and panted from the exertion.

"Stay 'way from my cousin…" She growled roughly, gold eyes fiery.

"Let me guess…Your mother is Kasai."

Eyes narrowed…

"So?"

"I remember her…She was mine before she ran off."

A snarl, and she pulled back her fist.

"Ya basturd-!"

"I would have chosen you, if your Firebending wasn't so dangerous…Lily seemed so much easier to break."

A harsh punch across the face, and Izzy was suppressing her rage…

"Ya f***ing asshole…"

Angie was running towards them, ready to keep her friend from killing someone.

Personally, she wanted to rip this guy apart herself…

Bishop was a slippery character though, and knocked the young Firebender into her older cousin.

Both fell hard, and shards of earth shot up, trying to skewer him.

Z wasn't going to let him get away THAT easily…

"Leave my family ALONE!"

Two boulders met on him, and the Earthbender panted…

That had taken too much energy…

Too much concentration…

Lily moved slowly over to Shadow, hands already aglow…

The gash over his heart seemed pretty bad, but she wasn't sure if it was fatal.

Blood smeared on her skin, mixing with the clear water…

"Lily, get outta 'ere!"

The warning came too late, and the violet-masked turtle was pulled back on her shell.

Fear swelled up in her, grabbing her by the throat…

Some soldiers had managed, somehow, to reach them, and held the other girls down.

Gabriel had gone to help the others before…

"You're my little turtle, MY little flower…"

He grabbed her wrist, and Lily flinched back…

"He doesn't deserve you…I'm better than he is!"

"No you're not!"

SLAP!!!

Everyone seemed stunned, especially Bishop…

Lily seemed to shaken, too full of emotion, to realize she'd just slapped the man who had raped her…

"You're NOT better than him!"

"Oh, really? Then why did I win?"

She was stubborn for once, and wasn't about to back down…

"He's a better person than you'll ever be…"

A hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air…

"I am your master! You're GOD! Don't speak to me like that!"

Her eyes were dimming, unconsciousness started to drift over her like fog…

"You…are a devil…haunting my nightmares…He…He's the angel…that saved me…"

"No more lies!"

Lily could barely breathe…

"Y-You…could t-take my b-body…but…m-my heart w-will never b-be yours…"

Obsession, madness, hate…

She could see them clearly as her mind drifted away like smoke…

'Shadow…'

A dark figure crept up behind Bishop…

Her vision was fading to black…

'I'm sorry…Shadow…'


	14. Chapter 14

Blue eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light fixed above her…

Her throat felt sore, crushed, dry…

It took her sleep-fogged mind a moment to realize she was in the infirmary at home…

'How'd I get here?' Lily wondered, rubbing at her eyes.

"Hey, honey…"

The olive-toned she-turtle turned her head a bit, a smile crossing her face despite the slight discomfort…

Happy tears in her eyes…

"Shadow…"

"Are you feeling alright?"

He didn't have his mask on, or his suit, but he didn't seem uncomfortable about it.

"You've been out for a while…I already explained everything to your family."

She took hold of his hand, giving a gentle squeeze…

"I'm sorry…How long was I out?"

"Three days…They got worried."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You're mom took care of it."

"…Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He leaned closer, and they shared a short kiss.

"…I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

Her eyes were foggy with sleep still, but she smiled…

"I never want you to leave…"

"I won't…I promise…"

It was over…

Other adventures may come and other challenges may arise, but they'd still be together…

Nothing was going to change that…


End file.
